


Breeder

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, There's some differences in the class dynamics, This part is mostly establishing the AU, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei was an Omega. And found himself not exactly in the sub-class he was happy about. He was compatible, a breeder. He could have little demon-spawn children and grow fat and miserable for a solid nine months. Fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> I like the headcanon that not every omega is capable in carrying but some in same-sex couples still can. But of course this isn't always seen as something great and fantastic. 
> 
> But I do plan on having this develop into a series so I can't really say if all the couples will make the couple listing. But, just so everyone knows: Asanoya will certainly make an appearance even if its just a little tiny one. Those two are like... the poster couple of "odd and questionable class types in the Omegaverse" and I love it. 
> 
> And please be kind, this is my first fic for this fandom and I'm a little (read: a lot) nervous. But thank you for reading!

Tsukishima Kei was an Omega. And found himself not exactly in the sub-class he was happy about. He was compatible, a _breeder_. He could have little demon-spawn children and grow fat and miserable for a solid nine months.  Developing this trait wasn’t often discovered until the first stages of puberty had long past—typically showing in the teen years.

He had taking the tests the winter before first year, before he could be swamped with school and volleyball and all the trouble that came with it. But he had expected to get his results quickly, there honestly couldn’t be _that many_ Omegas in Japan.

The largest grouping was the Betas and, yes, they had their own form of sub-classes typically brought on by traits that they develop. Some take a more docile role, some acting more like pseudo-alphas with alpha-less packs. Some formed to become mediators or health specialists. Even alphas had a slight divide to them based on the type of leadership they’d bestow.

Kei had already met many questionable class-types: Asahi was a weak-willed alpha but still capable and strong willed when his teammates had needed him, Noya the omega that acted that of an dominate-beta and only showed his class when close to his bond-mate or nearing his heat, Tanaka who most assumed was an alpha but in fact a beta. Then there was Sugawara whom had been screaming _Omega_ at him turned out to be the exact opposite and sitting pretty in an Alpha position along with the former Captain.

Maybe it was just this school that attracted weird beings. Maybe that was why Kei’s life was slowly starting to slip out of his fingers (again) just when he assumed he would be capable in handling school, volleyball, and an affectionate partner.

But Kei had thought… he adjusted his glasses with a clench of his teeth. It had taken over a year to get his results back and they weren’t… favourable. And certainly not for an omega currently having relations with an alpha. He still didn’t know how to broach the topic, how to straight up admit that he could carry to his boyfriend. They haven’t even started having sex but know Kei would have to _triple check_ everything before any sex were to occur. And heat! Shit, Kei almost forgot about his heats.

“You said you got your results back,” Kei’s attention snapped back to the present and he glared at his friend. He had been musing over the perfect way to deny Kuroo from having heat sex with him for the next year! Damn it. Yamaguchi swallowed, “n-not good I’m guessing?”

“Surprise.” Kei deadpanned, stabbing his straw finally into the top of his juice box. “Don’t breathe a word of this Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he glared at his friend, a smug satisfaction blossoming in his stomach when the freckled teen nodded. Hair whipping up and down with the force behind each fearful nod. “Good.”

\--

Kuroo smiled, eyes painstakingly tired as he slowly went over his day in more detail. The things he didn’t bother mentioning over text, little pointless tidbits of information that Kei soaked up like a sponge. He was stalling, not yet ready to let out his important information. Not until he got his fill of one exhausted Kuroo still smiling at him from the other side of the computer screen.

It’s been roughly six months (Kei would secretly point out that it was five months, twenty seven days and twenty hours) since they started their relationship. It started with them texting well into the night, sleep evading them as their screens took up all their energy and focus. It was only at 3:17AM did Kuroo ask **would you like to be my boyfriend? Like… for realises here Tsukki. No take backs.**

And they had gone on dates, sure. They had did the awkward dance of _maybe he likes me_ and _maybe he doesn’t_. They’ve had their first kiss and their first make-out in the back of a movie theatre during a movie that Kei _really wanted to see_ but he couldn’t help but pull Kuroo in for kiss after kiss until he had crawled in his lap. **Of course, idiot… my idiot alpha.**

Even that night fell to pieces with those three words. **Kei. Shit don’t just say that. Ughhhhhh~~**

He’s learned by now that it’s not an unpleasant sound and Kei knows what he said to get him like that. Knows right as soon as he double and triple checks just to make sure. He had said it. He had combined Kuroo’s status and made it possessive. He remembered licking his lips, **my alpha.** He sent again, feeling the own pang of arousal of just those two words. And, may it be for teasing purposes or the fact that he was simply curious. Kei pressed the call display beside Kuroo’s name and brought the phone up to his ear.

 _“You tease,”_ the older male hissed out without any hint of anger or frustration. Maybe at most it was sexual frustration, but he sounded more breathless than anything.

Kei hummed and closed his eyes, “my alpha,” he all but moaned. The hitch and moan that he was greeted with spiked another wave of arousal within him. Kuroo growled through the line, pushing air out through his teeth as he attempted to clear his head. It was surprisingly easy to let his mouth fall prey to instincts, to praise and moan softly into the phone with each hitch of breath. “My strong, handsome alpha,” he’d regret it once the arousal ceased to cloud his head, once the pants and groans on the other end stopped—when his hand would still around his own cock.

 _“I want to pin you down. Mount you,”_ his voice just rumbling, twisting in Kei’s stomach as he gasped. _“I’ll take care of you, such great care Kei.”_  

 

“Tsukki,” the man called from the other side of the screen, snapping Kei out of his memories—a blush had spread along his cheeks. “You spaced out there babe, you thinking about what you wanted to talk to me about?”

Kei had mentioned wanting to speak to Kuroo about something over skype that night— **nothing bad** he had stressed when the man took too long to reply, **it’s just important that I eventually tell you. I just don’t know how to word it.**

A whole new wave of embarrassment swept over him. He wasn’t ready, not yet. Not yet—“I’m a breeder.” _Well that was easier than expected._ And a hell of a lot less tactful than what he had hoped for. He had hoped to casually, possibly, bring up the subclasses of Omegas and ask if Kuroo was familiar with what they were. Then, when he finished answering Kei had thought to bring up his test results and let loose that key bit of information. But instead he fucked it up like an _idiot_.

Kuroo stared at him to the point that Kei feared that the video froze—he wasn’t _moving._ Was he even breathing? Kei groaned, leaning out of frame and setting his forehead against his desk in an effort to hide himself from his boyfriend. “I… Kei.” Kuroo stumbled over his words. “Kei, this doesn’t make you any less of a man. Female Omega breeders are able to affect their bond-mate and get pregnant even if they’re mated to a partner that have the same parts as them. It doesn’t make any of them any less than the gender that they are.”

Kei kept his head still firmly set against his desk, heart thundering wildly in his chest. He _knew_ that. He knew it but still the words helped. “I don’t want to get pregnant,” he bit out. He didn’t ever picture himself being a breeder, didn’t picture himself capable of whelping a pup (or cub?).

“I can promise you that you won’t unless you want to,” Kuroo’s promise sounded so loud in his ears. But he couldn’t guarantee anything fully—they have never spent Kei’s heat together, they’ve never even had sex. Things happened, and if a bond was strong enough between two individuals sometimes the birth control and suppressants just _wouldn’t work_.

What was he supposed to do if that were to happen?

“Kei, look at me,” and he did. Slowly Kei raised his head from his desk and stared at the alpha. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to—that includes spending heats together. _You_ tell _me_ what you want us to do and I’ll make sure it gets done.” Kei nodded.

He felt so fucking _weak_. A wreck.

“Thank you,” Kei spoke, looking over the man’s shoulder on the screen and taking in the mess of a room behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr is @shadowsheyla


End file.
